The 400-Year War Arc
by DDG Productions
Summary: SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Ryuuto Island, one of the largest islands in the Grandline, is known for the largest war in history.

**Slash! Boom! Clang!**

In a large field, many humans were clashing against many, human like reptiles, with fur on their tails and very long hair, all in different colors and their scales different hues of red. Claws clashed against swords. Reptiles falling on one side, riddled with holes and slashes, and humans fell as well with equal wounds.

The battle continued on, with even more fatalities. It looked as though it would never end, until slowly, and gradually, the humans backed down. It would be believed that the reptiles would be happy of their victory, but the only thing that would be seen on their faces was horror and grief.

The reptiles picked up their fallen comrades, slowly trudging back into a thick forest. Each and everyone of their silhouettes disappeared, but one remained, a thin, brown-haired, and brown-eyed she-dragon, stared off into the distance, her gaze filled with grief and anger.  
'I'll get you, father, one day I will get you for you crime..' was her thought as she dashed into the forest, disappearing from sight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-

Many reptiles were in a large area, with gravestones and memorials scattering it. They were all there mourning the loss of more of their kind, their loved ones, their friends. Small children were sobbing into their parents arms, or holding onto their legs with fright covering their faces.

In the midst of all of the creatures, one of them was in the middle, on top of a flat rock; his face wrinkled with age, and his clawed, four-fingered hands clasped together, in a praying position. Another reptile sat next to him, scars covered his blood red scales, his long silver hair covering an eye that was beyond repair.  
"Oh, great ancestors of the sky, I beg of you, we wish to stop this war, but do not have the power to truly do it. I call upon your wisdom and power, to help us, bring us our savior, that will end this war, and that we will be at peace at last.." he ended his prayer by mumbling something in a different language. The blood red reptile looked at him.  
"You really think our ancestors will help us, Auguston?" He asked. The old reptile, Auguston, looked at him.  
"Of course they will, Kludd. Our ancestors have showed us many things, and I am sure that they will help us. We are Ryuni, we must have faith in our ancestors." the elderly reptile, known as a Ryuni, said as he walked away from the flat rock.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-

It has been a few hours since the Ryunis had left the burial ground, and now, two had returned to it. It was a brown-haired, and brown-eyed female Ryuni, with deep red scales; as well as a silver-haired male Ryuni, with deep, blue eyes and light red scales.  
"Hey, are you sure we should be here, Draxo? It's starting to rain." he said as he lifted his hand, to see small droplets falling onto it. The brown-haired Ryuni, Draxo, looked at him.  
"Come on, Halen, you know we always visit mom at this time." she said as she ran towards the end of the burial ground, a small memorial is seen. It had a cross on it, with a stone on the bottom. It had word engraved in it, it said 'A great mom, a great warrior, and a great person to be around, Silverstar.' Draxo walked up to the memorial, with a small smile on her face.  
"Hey there mom, how are you?" she said as she brought out two small bottles of rum. The other Ryuni, Halen, just snorted at the act.  
"Do you really have to do that, it looks disgraceful." he said icily. Draxo just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
"And, so what if it looks disgraceful, we both know how much she loved rum." she said. Halen rolled his eyes.  
"And you carried on that trait..." he muttered. Draxo rolled her eyes. She then looked at the memorial, she then took one of the bottles, and poured its contents onto the stone. Draxo smiled.  
"There, you had yours, and now time for mine." she said as she took the other bottle of it and chugged it down. A sigh escaped her lips as she finished it.  
"Heh, mom. Today was crap, another battle, more lives lost. I bet you saw them go up there with you, right? Well, that old fart Kludd berated a few of the warriors for all the loses, mostly me..." she said them went quiet for a moment. Halen noticed this, but didn't say anything. "Oh, mom, if only the war could stop, I wouldn't have to see everyone so depressed." she looked up to the sky "Auguston said that a savior would come soon, but I doubt it... Mom, if you could hear me, just please, please let his words be true!" she pleaded through closed eyes. Her brother, Halen, had closed his eyes as well, pleading silently to his deceased mother and all of their ancestors..


	2. Chapter 2

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" yelled "Straw Hat" Monkay D. Luffy as he

**POW!** A Marine was sent flying by his punch.

Right now, the infamous Straw Hat Pirates, a few days after departing from Water Seven in their new ship, The Thousand Sunny, had encounters five Marine ships, and were in the middle of fighting them.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" "Cat Burglar" Nami yelled as a giant dark cloud shot lightning at several marines.

**BZAAP!** All the marines were on the floor, burnt to a crisp.

"ARRROOOOOOOOO!" A battle howl rung through the ship, it belonged to "Water Imp" Sakuya as she bit into a Marines arm, making the latter cry in pain. Sakuya then pinned him to the ground, pulling her lips into a snarl, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Heavy Gong!" "Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper yelled as he punched a marines, sending him flying back to the marine ship.  
"Gyaaaah!" yelled the marine as he flew away.

"Strong Right!"

**POW!** A marine was sent flung by Franky's punch. He then smirked as more marines tried to come at him. He breathed in deeply, and then..

"Fresh Fire!" A stream of flames came out of his mouth, sending the marines running for their lives.

Zoro, who was in the middle of the deck, was facing off against several marines, two of them were twice the size of a normal human. They all charged at him, ready to stab him with their swords. Zoro prepared his attack "Oni Giri!" it was to fast to see the movement, but one moment later, all of them had large gashes on their chests.

The marines were falling one by one, but continued to fight, even though most of them were not willing to. But then, something surprising happened, when several of the marines looked to the front of the ship, they're eyes widened, and they all jumped off the ship, looking like they were about to piss their pants, and left the Straw Hats confused.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-  
_A few hours later..._

"Oi, Chopper.. What do you think happened back there?" Sakuya said, she was now laying on the grassy deck, with Chopper sitting next to her.  
"What do you mean?" Chopper didn't know what she meant. Sakuya sweatdropped.  
_"I meant about the marines, why did they just run away like that?"_ she asked, looking to the sky.  
Chopper shrugged.

**GROOOOOOOOWWLLLL~** "Hungrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy.." they both sighed as they heard their idiotic captain's moaning.

Luffy looked to the kitchen "Saniiiiii..! Foooooooood..!" he moaned loudly.  
Sanji burst out of the kitchen "You have to wait!" He yelled angrily, he then went back into the kitchen, muttering "Shitty Idiots" along the way.

Robin was in a lounge chair, reading yet another book. While Nami was on the Upper deck, looking at the Log Pose. She then looked towards the group that was on the deck "Hey, everyone! We'll be reaching an island in about an hour."

Luffy looked up at Nami, his hunger forgotten at the moment. "An island!? Where!?" he started looking around. Usopp sweatdropped "She just said that we'll be reaching it in an hour."

"I heard that the island is called Ryuuto Island, and is pretty dangerous. Right, Robin." she said, the looked towards Robin.

Robin nodded "Yes,I've been reading about the island, and it has quite an interesting story. There has been a war occurring on the island, it has been in war for at least 400 years." she stated calmly.

"Why have they been at war?" asked Chopper.

"No one really knows why, and the residents aren't to keen on revealing it, especially since the war is against a different species." Robin replied.

"A different species?" Nami asked.

Robin then showed them what she was reading, it also had a scary picture. It looked like a blood red dragon, with glowing red eyes, extremely sharp teeth. It also had deep blue hair, which slightly covered one of its eyes. It also had a lot of blood on its muzzle, which its pink tongue was lapping up. It was very creepy.

"They are warring against species known as Ryunis. They are reptilian in nature, and according to the book, are cold-blooded killers that will kill humans upon sight."

Most of the Straw Hat's were a bit shocked at his, but two of them were downright scared to death. Usopp was holding onto the mast, crying "Do we have to go to that island!? Can't we just skip it!?" he cried.

"Sorry, Usopp. There's no way to do that." Said Nami, which only sent Usopp further into hysterics. Chopper was clinging to Sakuya, scared out of his wits, but he didn't realize that he was choking her.

_"Ch-chopper! Chopper! Your-you're choking me!"_ she said. Chopper then realized that he was choking her and released his grip.  
"Sorry about that."  
_"It's okay."_

Sanji then came out of the kitchen, saying the food was ready. Luffy tried to run towards the food, but Sanji stopped him and lets the girls go in first, then he let him go.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
_After an uneventful lunch..._

"Wow! Look at that island! It's huge!"

"That's Ryuuto Island-"

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE!"

Ryuuto Island had finally come into view. Luffy and Sakuya were excited about going to the island; Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin, and Nami had calm faces on; while Usopp and Chopper were hugging each other, still scared about the Ryunis.

Luffy the gave his usual large grin, and said "Alright! Let's go!"


End file.
